Simply Beautiful
by Inugurl16
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. They both have figured out their feelings for each other. But Kagome has a boyfriend. Will Kagome and Inuyasha get together or will problems always arise?
1. prologue

Simply Beautiful  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Simply Beautiful. That's how I saw her, my best friend. Could you blame me? I mean she was gorgeous. She was about 5'6, long black wavy hair. She also had the biggest ocean blue eyes I had ever seen. She did not need any make-up, so she wore none.  
  
I don't know when I fell in love with her. It just sort of happened. I mean, one minute I saw her as my best friend and then the next I wanted her to be more than that. She is great at whatever she does. She has great grades and plus is in honors classes with me of course. She is also great at sports. She is the captain of the softball team (fall), captain of the basketball team (winter), captain of the archery team (year-round), and captain of the soccer team.  
  
I have always wondered how she does it all and still can hang out with me. Well, I am not her only friend. Her other best friends are Sango and Miroku. I kind of envy them. They have been going out for a while now, their relationship is just how I wished mine and Kagome's were. They love each other. Though I don't know how Sango stands a lecher but that's her problem. These are my friends.  
  
Kagome  
  
I don't know how he does it. When he walks by me or when he talks to me, my heart does flips. I wonder sometimes if he can hear it. I mean he is a half-demon, so naturally he does have great hearing.  
  
I don't understand how this happened. I should not be in love with my best friend. When had this change accord? That would be the million dollar question. Sure he is very handsome. He has long silver (not white) hair, warm honey eyes, fluffy dong ears on the top of his head, and when he smirks on of his fangs stick out and makes my head all dizzy.  
  
This is insane. Can you think of your best friend like this? He is also the captain of the football team (fall), captain of the basketball team (winter), and captain of the soccer team (spring). He also helps out with the cross country team (fall) and the track team (spring). The baseball team has also been trying to make him join the baseball team. It has not been working. He is also in all of my honors classes. I know my schedule stresses me out so how does he do it so calmly? I will never understand will I?  
  
an: This is my first fic so review!  



	2. chapter 1

Simply Beautiful

Chapter 2

Kagome's POV

_Beep_. "Good morning, Tokyo. Its 7:00 and this is BB104, we will keep playing all the latest hits for you now!"

'Umm. Is it time to get up already? School here I come' thought Kagome. With that Kagome go up to take a shower and got dressed. She walked down stairs to get some breakfast and go ready to leave.

_Honk-Honk_. "I'm coming. Bye mom, see you when I get home." _Honk-Honk_. "Hold your horses Inuyasha!"

"Feh. I don't have any horses to hold onto Ka-gome" replied Inuyasha. Kagome got into Inuyasha's red mustang convertible. Kagome slid into the passenger's seat and turned to greet Sango and Miroku, who were already in the car.

"Good morning Sango, Miroku" said Kagome.

"Good morning Kagome" they replied.

Inuyasha's POV

As soon as Kagome slid into my car, I could not take my eyes off of her. She had a tight fitting shirt on that said "Don't hate me because I am beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am." Kagome did not understand how true that shirt was. She also had a pair of faded blue jean hip huggers on, she was also wearing her favorite pair of flip-flops. She was wearing the ones that light up when you walk.

"Inuyasha, if you are done ogling Kagome, we should be heading to school" said Miroku.

"Feh" replied Inuyasha while both he and Kagome were blushing and avoiding each others eye contact.

Normal POV

When they arrived at school they all went immediately to their homerooms and got their schedules. Once they got their schedules, they meet each other in the commons near the lunch room.

For first period Inuyasha and Kagome both had honors world history while Miroku and Sango had lit. Then for second period both Inuyasha and Kagome had honors chemistry. Miroku had geometry while Sango had honors algebra II. For third period Kagome and Miroku had sports med while Inuyasha and Sango got P.E. And last but not least for fourth period they all had art.

Inuyasha and Kagome were about to go to first period when someone came up behind them and grabbed Kagome from behind while saying "There you are, MY woman."


	3. chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Kagome were about to go to first period when someone came up behind them and grabbed Kagome from behind while saying, "There you are, MY woman."

Kagome turned around and hugged the guy behind her. While Kagome did this Inuyasha tried to hold back a growl. The guy picked Kagome up and swung her around in circles. Kagome was giggling at this while trying to say "Koga, stop!"

Inuyasha tried to look in the opposite direction but a jealous rage took over him and he said "Keh. You can stop that now, everyone is starting to stare!"

"Fine," said Koga. "Kagome, sit with me at lunch so we can talk about our schedules and we can catch up."

"Ok, just come to our table and sit with us," replied Kagome.

"Ok," replied Koga, while he turned around and started heading toward his first period.

The bell rang as soon as both Kagome and Inuyasha walked into first period. They sat down beside each other. Just then Mr. Myoga, came to start class.

"Class, welcome back to another exciting year! Just to let the people who do not know me, my name is Myoga. I will be teaching you world history. We will be going over from the beginning of time to today," said Myoga as he rambled on.

All Inuyasha was hearing was "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." While sitting in class Inuyasha decided to write Kagome a note. It said:

_Dear Kagome,_

_ How are you? Are you really listening to Myoga ramble on or are you just staring into space? Anyways, how was your summer? I did not get to see you much this summer, mostly because soon I will be taking over my fathers company, so I was mostly in in-services this summer. It was such a bore. However, I hope that your summer was better. Are you still going out with that wimpy wolf? Anyways hurry up and write back I am really bored._

_Inuyasha_

Kagome reached over and read the note. She smiled at some of the parts of the note. Once she was done reading she started to write Inuyasha back.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_ I am fine, but I should be asking you how you are because it seems that you are going to fall asleep any time now! Haha. Anyways, my summer was good. We went on a cruse and saw some exotic islands but mostly we stayed home and went to the beach. I did play softball this summer and I went to some camps. Well, you could say that I went to a lot of camps. Mostly they were for sports but I also went to one to help me train as a miko. I am excited to hear that you are going to take over his company. Are you sure that's what you want? However, yes I am still going out with Koga, you should not call him that! Anyways are you still going out with what's-her-name??? Ohhh yea Kikyo? TTYL._

_Kagome_

Inuyasha took the note and started reading it. He frowned when he got to the part about Kikyo. 'Didn't she know that I broke up with her last year? Especially after what Kikyo called her?' Once he was done he started to write her back.

_Kagome,_

_ No, I am not going out with Kikyo. I broke up with her last year, remember when she called you some names. Anyways, I don't know if I really want to take over dad's company. I know I will not totally take over because Sessy will take over half and I will take half. Anyways the bells about to ring. Lets walk to chem. together. _

_Inuyasha_

After Kagome finished reading Inuyasha's note the bell rang. She smiled at Inuyasha and waited for him to pack his things up and get ready to go to second period.

Once he was done putting his things up in his book bag. They walked to second period together. They talked about their summers and what their sports schedules looked like.

They both walked in sat down next to each other still talking about sports and how much better they hoped their teams would be. As they were talking Kikyo walked in and sat in front of Inuyasha and turned around and said "Hey, Inu-baby, why are you talking to her and not to me, your girlfriend."

"The reason I am not talking to you is because you are not my girlfriend anymore. We broke up last year, remember Kikyo. People were laughing at you after I broke up with you" snarled Inuyasha. (a/n: sorry I really don't like kikyo.)

"Ohh. You mean that, I thought that was just a joke. It was, wasn't it Inu-baby. How could you turn down someone like me," asked Kikyo trying to look all sexy but it failed miserably.

"It was easy to turn you down. I will do it again. I. Don't. Like. You. So. Leave. Me. Alone" shouted Inuyasha.

After that the teacher came in and told everyone to be quite so she could call role. After she called role she introduced herself.

"Hello, class. My name is Ms. Yuri. I am going to be your teacher for honors chemistry."

She went on and on about the course while both Kagome and Inuyasha tuned her out. Kagome was doodling on her paper and Inuyasha was looking over plays that he needed to learn for football. This is what happened all of class except when Ms. Yuri told the class that she would be picking who their chem. partners were going to be.

* * *

Authors Note:

* * *

TBC

Sorry it took me soo long to finish writing this chapter. I have had soooo much homework. But I guess that's what I get for being in honors classes! Anyways I hope to update this soon!

Inugurl16


End file.
